fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory/@comment-12.96.52.126-20140212125828
You are confusing the original movie, the book and the Tim Burton remake. While I do agree with the implication that Wonka was using people (not just the chrildren but also their parents) in the making of his candy, I believe this only to be true in the original movie with Gene Wilder (a much darker take on the Roald Dahl book). The Tim Burton remake was a much truer (albeit a bit creepier) adaptation of the book than the orginal movie and in both all the children are revealed to be alive at the end. It is only in the original movie that the children and their parents are not seen again. What is true of the children of both the book and the movies is that they each represent one of four of the deadly sins, excluding Charlie. The following are all from the original movie but they are just as true in the remake and the book even though they were portrayed a bit differently in the remake. Augustus represents gluttony. His desire to eat as much as he can, leads to his demise by way of the chocolate river. Wonka tells everyone that everything in the room is edible and Augustus goes on a face-stuffing rampage, eating everything in site. When he comes to the river of chocolate, he cant help himself and starts gulping handfuls down. Wonka actually tries to get him to stop because he is contaminating his chocolate but when he reaches for Augustus, he nosedives and gets stuck in the chocolate transporting pipe. Wonka reveals to Mrs. Gloop that that pipe goes to the marshmallow room and has the Oompa Loompas escort her there and neither are seen again. Violet represents pride. Her claim of being a champion gum chewer lays the foundation to her untimely demise. Enter the 3 course meal gum. Wonka warns her (not very enthusiastically) not to eat it because he had been having a lot of problems with it. Her pride gets the best of her, however, and she yanks it from his hand and pops it in her mouth. When she gets to the desert of blueberry pie, she turns into a giant blueberry. Wonka then makes a very telling statement, "They always turn into blueberries." This suggests that there have been other people who have succumb to the gum. The Oompa Loompas return to guide Mr. Beaureguard to the Juicing Room where the are going to squeeze his daughter (presumably to make delicious blueberry/little girl flavored candies). Veruca represents greed. She wants everything and she wants it NOW! When they enter the room of the geese who lay the chocolate golden eggs, she decides that she MUST have one but since Wonka will not sell one to Mr. Salt, Veruca has a tantrum and starts singing about how she wants everything and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it. She steps up onto the platform where the golden eggs are checked and she is determined to be a "bad egg" and dropped down the garbage chute. Terrified over the loss of his horrible daughter, Mr. Salt jumps down the chute after her. Mike represents sloth. He would rather sit in front of the TV all day than do anything else. His love for his TV is what eventually does him in. When they enter the Wonkavision room he is so excited by the possibility to be the first person ever teleported by television that he eschews the danger of doing so and jumps onto the platform. When he shows up on the other side of the room he is so tiny that his mother picks him up and drops him in her purse. The Oompa Loompas then escort Mike and Mrs. Teevee to the Taffy Pulling Room to stretch him out. Here we are given yet another glimpse into Wonka's plans when he says that little boys are very stretchy, hinting that this is not the first time he has had to put a child into his taffy puller. I should also mention the part where they enter the Invention Room after taking the ride on the boat (which everyone knows had just enough seats for everyone except the two people who have already disappeared, the Gloops) through the tunnel of horrors. Wonka adds a coat to a kettle because it is too cold and some shoes to another to "give it a little kick". These are, as far as I always figured, Augustus' clothes. If not, they definitely belonged to a previous victim. I figure this because there is no way those clothes belonged to Wonka or any of the Oompa Loompas and they seem to be worn.